Cousland
by LivewithHonour
Summary: Aedan Cousland's dream was to be a Warden, riding all over Thedas righting wrongs and saving lives like the heroes of legend. One dark day his wish is fulfilled though the price is higher than he ever could have dreamed. As he fights to save Ferelden he begins to find that life is not as black and white as his childhood stories would have had him believe. This is his story.


Aedan Cousland yawned tiredly as he trudged into the Highever Castle's main courtyard, it seemed busier than was usual. Soldiers, dressed for battle, seemed to be everywhere, filling canteens, sharpening swords and filling quivers. One turned and Aedan groaned as he saw the bear of Amaranthine emblazoned proudly on his back. He had been away from Highever for more than a week, leading a detachment of soldiers as they hunted for a particularly vicious group bandits, the leader had proved to be more resourceful than most and they had chased them over the countryside until finally they had been able to force battle upon them. Now all Aedan wanted to do was eat something that had not been boiled in a pot for far too long and sleep in a soft bed, what he did not want was to spend the evening forcing himself to make polite conversation and warding off Howe's thinly veiled attempts to cement a marriage between himself and Delilah Howe.

"Lord Cousland." A voice called from his right, turning Aedan saw a soldier hurrying towards him, stiffening into a salute once he was close enough. "The Teyrn requests that you meet him and the Arl of Amaranthine in the great hall."

"Thank you soldier, you are dismissed." Aedan replied, his attention still on the other soldiers activities. It seemed like Highever's forces were preparing for war, obviously something had happened since his departure seven nights ago. Whatever was happening he hoped that he would be able to accompany the soldiers instead of being left behind to twiddle his thumbs.

He plastered a fake smile onto his face as he strode into the great hall, spying his father in earnest conversation with Arl Howe at the far end of the hall, by the raised dais from which his father settled disputes brought to him by the various lords and merchants of the teyrnir.

"Ah pup, there you are. I was hoping that you would return before we left."

"Father, Arl Howe." Aedan nodded at both men, fighting the urge to blush at the use of his pet name, his family knew he hated being called it, especially in front of company though he suspected that that just made his family use it more.

"How went the bandit hunt?" Howe sneered, his expression making it clear that he felt that hunting a mere group of bandits was not a task fit for the son of a Teyrn.

"It went well, once we managed to bring them to battle." Aedan replied coolly. "The south road should be much safer now, though it seems much has happened since I left?" He stared questioningly at his father.

"Indeed." His father sighed, brushing an errant lock of his grey hair away from his face. "Darkspawn have appeared in the south and King Cailan has ordered that troops be gathered at Ostagar. There is talk that this is beginning of a new Blight." Howe's snort at this conveyed his opinion of that particular rumour, his father paused to glare sternly at Howe before he continued. "In any case myself and your brother will be taking the bulk of our forces south to answer the summons."

"You mean I won't be going?" Aedan blurted out, appalled at this latest bit of news. "Why not?"

"Your mother won't allow it, besides someone has to stay here in case your brother and I fall in battle."

"But father?" Aedan moaned, not caring that he was beginning to sound like a petulant child.

"Enough, the decision is made." His father's tone making it clear that there would no further argument on this point. A soldier, who had been hovering nearby, pounced on the silence that followed, darting over to make some kind of report.

"I trust you are well Arl?" Years of lessons on court etiquette overcame his distaste for the man, Aedan just hoped that his father's attention would be able to return to Howe soon.

"As well as can be expected in times like this." Howe drawled. "My daughter spoke fondly of you when we last we talked."

"I hope she is well?" Aedan tried vainly to keep the conversation as far away from marriage as possible.

"She is, perhaps next time I should bring her with me?" Aedan sighed inwardly, Howe was as cunning as fox politically but when it came to romantic affairs the man was as blunt as a hundred year old sword.

"That's…an idea." Aedan finished lamely, privately resolving to be out hunting the next time the Howes came to visit. "So what is like to be marching alongside my father once more?" Aedan scrambled to move the subject away from himself and Delilah.

"It almost feels as if I am young again, fighting under King Maric's banner. Now there was man who knew how to treat his friends. I just wish Cailan was half the man his father was." Howe said gloomily.

"Howe that is unworthy of you, Cailan is our king." His father snapped.

"I was merely answering your son's question, as per the latitude you allow." Howe grumbled.

"Ah Duncan come over here and meet my youngest son." His father called out to a strange warrior who had strolled into the hall. The man was in his early forties with a longsword and a dagger strapped to his waist, Aedan was unsure why his Father treated the man with such cordiality, the man looked like one of the many wandering knights that came to Highever looking for service.

"Of course Teyrn Cousland, it would be a pleasure." The warrior, Duncan, had a Ferelden accent though his tanned skin betrayed the fact that he had obviously spent much of his life in warmer climes.

"Pup, this is Duncan, Warden-Commander of Ferelden, I trust Aldous has taught you about them."

"Of course, they're an order of great warriors." Aedan stared with newfound respect at the warrior, more than a little in awe of the man. "It's a pleasure to meet you ser. Why are you here? Is there really a new blight starting?" Aedan blurted out the questions unable to help himself, he had so many to ask, it was not often you met one the warriors of legend.

"That's quite a few questions." Duncan chuckled warmly, seemingly happy that Aedan was so interested in his order. "Yes the Wardens believe that this is indeed a Blight." He shot an irritated glance at Howe, obviously there had already been an argument over this before Aedan had arrived. "I came to Highever hoping that I would be able to find a recruit worthy to join the Grey Wardens, your father tells me he believes that a Ser Gilmore is skilled enough and I have come to test him, though in truth _you _would be my first choice."

"Me?" Aedan started in surprise.

"Of course, you're skill at arms has been proven both on the tournament fields and in your exploits against the bandits of your father's teyrnir. I could even use the right of conscription upon you, if I felt strongly enough that the Warden's needed you."

"Are you going to do that?" His father asked, his voice low.

"As tempting as it might be, no." Duncan chuckled. "The Wardens have only recently been allowed to return to Ferelden and I do not intend to jeopardise our standing by angering a Teyrn. I will test this Ser Gilmore and pray that his sword arm is as strong as you say."

"That is good to hear." His father smiled and clapped Duncan on the shoulder. "Now Pup, it seems that the Arl's men are delayed and will not arrive till the morning. But the King has waited long enough for our troops so Fergus must take the bulk of our forces south immediately, could you inform him that he needs to march immediately?"

"But…" Aedan started before giving up, there was no point arguing with his father any longer, it would only make him entrench his position further. "Where is he?"

"Most likely saying goodbye to Oriana and Oren, now if you excuse me, the Arl and I have much to discuss with the Warden-Commander." He stared pointedly at the door until Aedan bade farewell to the three men and left the great hall. He was passing the library, heading for the Cousland Family Suite when Ser Gilmore stepped out of the library, an exasperated expression upon his face.

"Lord Cousland." Ser Gilmore's whole body seemed to sag in relief as he caught sight of Aedan. "Thank the Maker I've found you."

"What's wrong Ser Gilmore?" Ser Gilmore looked as if the Orlesians had invaded Ferelden once more.

"It's Dog he's managed to get into the larder again. Tonight's meals uncooked, Nan's threatening to leave and your Mother has ordered that I not leaved your side until the situation is resolved."

"Very well to the kitchens it is." Aedan fought to keep the smile from his face as he imagined the havoc his mabari hound was causing in the kitchens. His efforts failed as they came into earshot of Nan's angry shouts, beside him Ser Gilmore winced at a particularly sharp insult.

"Nan never changes." Aedan remarked happily to Ser Gilmore as he pushed open the heavy wooden door.

"You." Nan growled. "Your infernal dog is the reason my servants are running around like headless chickens and screaming bloody murder."

"But Nan…" Aedan tried to make his excuses but Nan cut him off before he could even begin, raising her voice even higher so that she could be heard over the sound of Dog' deep barks, Aedan had never understood how such a small, frail looking woman could have such a loud voice.

"I don't won't to hear your excuses, just get your dog out of my larder. I have to prepare food for Maker knows how many soldiers and I can't be delayed any longer, so get in there." She hissed the last words, pointing a gnarled finger at the larder door. Realising any attempt at protesting his innocence was futile, Aedan hurriedly stepped through the door, Ser Gilmore close behind him.

"Hello you big, furry lump, what trouble have you dragged me into this time?" Aedan grinned at the sight of Dog whose brown fur was coated in flour, making him appear like a giant ghost dog. Dog tailed wagged frantically but he continued to bark, jumping around the larder excitedly.

"It almost seems like he's trying to tell you something." Ser Gilmore observed before he sneezed loudly, the cloud of flour flying from Dog's fur playing havoc with his sinuses.

"You're right, what's wrong Dog?" In answer Dog's bark turned to a low growl, his body swinging to face the far corner of the room.

"It might be wise to draw steel." Aedan whispered to Sir Gilmore, trusting Dog's instincts. His own was pulled free just in time as a horde of giant rats, each as large as a cat, burst from behind a pile of sacks, the scrabbling of paws on the hard, stone floor drowning out Dog's furious snarls. Dog was the first react, lunging forwards and burying his teeth into the front most, he shook the rat viciously before releasing it, letting it slide own the far wall as he lunged for a new target. Aedan left the shield hanging on his back, figuring that it would be useless in the coming fight.

"Guard my left." Aedan told Ser Gilmore curtly, pulling his axe free from where it rested on his hip and smashing it into a rat who leapt at his face. He advanced until Dog was at his right and lashing out at any rat foolish enough to come within arm's reach. He impaled one upon the spike atop his axes head before sweeping into the body of a second who had darted towards Ser Gilmore's ankle. They fought for maybe a minute or so before all the rats were dead or dying and the three of them were covered in flecks of blood.

"Those were big rats." Aedan broke the silence, his breathing heavy from the exertions of the fight.

"Must be from the Korcari Wilds, I have no idea why they're so far north though."

"Rats are always the first to abandon a sinking ship." Aedan muttered, finding a relatively clean patch of floor to sit on. "Let's hope that isn't an omen of things to come."

"I'm sure Teyrn Loghain will have a plan to deal with the Darkspawn." Ser Gilmore said reassuringly though. "Speaking of darkspawn there have been rumours flying around the castle that there is a Grey Warden here." Ser Gilmore's tone was hopeful and for a brief moment Aedan felt a pang of jealously and resentment towards the young knight shoot through him. He indulged in the feeling for a few moments before dismissing it, chiding himself for blaming Ser Gilmore for his own misfortune, it was not his fault that Aedan would miss the greatest battle since the one fought on the banks of the River Dane.

"His name is Duncan and he told me that he intends to find out if you are worthy to take the grey." Aedan admitted forcing himself to be happy for the knight.

"Praise the Maker." Ser Gilmore whispered fervently, a look of joy blossoming on his face. "Err not that it hasn't been an honour to serve your father but…"

"No need to explain." Aedan waved away Ser Gilmore's attempts at an apology. "It is an honour to even be considered for the Wardens, even more so if this truly is a Blight."

"Thank you, that means a lot milord. Now if you excuse there are preparations to make with so much of the garrison heading to Ostagar." Aedan stayed in the cellar for a few minutes after Ser Gilmore left, a hand absently stroking Dog's blocky head as he stared into the larder's darkness.

"That enough moping for me today." Aedan sighed, remembering that he still had a message to deliver to Fergus. "Come on boy." Dog barked happily in reply, padding ahead of Aedan to the door, left ajar by Ser Gilmore, which he nosed open with Aedan following close behind.

"Well, what was that mutt up to?" Nan demanded as he closed the door behind him.

"Nothing." Aedan said innocently, while Nan wasn't prone to squeamishness he knew for a fact that the elven cooks were terrified of rats.

"Nothing? Then why are the two of you covered in blood?" Nan asked, pointing to Dog who was trying to appear as innocent and angelic as was possible when one was also covered in flecks of blood and flour.

"There may have also been some rats, large ones." Aedan admitted, shrieks of fear from the two elven servants followed his admission.

"He probably led them in there in the first place." Nan snorted. Dog whined sadly at this, staring up at Nan with big mournful brown eyes. "Oh alright then but you're not getting anything else from me." Nan told Dog sternly as she fed him a scrap of meat, Aedan quickly slipped out before she could lecture him with one of her old stories, telling her he had an urgent message for Fergus.

He stopped by the well to clean the flour and blood from Dog's fur, well aware that if he didn't then his room and Oren would be covered in blood and flour. He left his mail shirt to be cleaned later when he had the time and tools to do the job properly but he did wash the blood and matted chunks of fur from his axe. If there was lesson his old instructor had managed to hammer home it was that a warrior should always look after his weapons and armour or risk having them fail him in battle.

Once more his journey to Fergus was interrupted, this time by his Mother stood in the atrium with a handful of guests. Aedan recognised two of them, Lady Landra, wife of a local bann and her son Dairren. The third and final guest, a pretty elf, was a stranger to Aedan though he assumed she was Lady Landra's lady-in-waiting.

"Ah Aedan, I see that you resolved the kitchen problem."

"Yes, Nan's back to work." Aedan made no mention of the rats and his mother did not push the issue.

"This is Lady Landra, wife of Bann Loren."

"We've met." Lady Landra smiled weakly at Aedan. "I fear I had a bit too much to drink at your spring salon Eleanor and spent the evening flirting shamelessly with your handsome son." Aedan smiled back, unsure how to respond to the comment.

"Yes, right in front of your family too." Aedan was saved from replying by Dairren's quip.

"Dairren, I haven't seen you since that tournament two summers ago." Aedan shook the squire's hand warmly.

"And you beat handily if I recall."

"You put up a good fight." Aedan lied but Dairren laughed off the comment self-deprecatingly.

"It's fine Aedan, I'm well aware my talents do not lie in the martial arts."

"This is Iona." Lady Landra introduced the golden haired elf who stood beside her. "My lady-in-waiting."

"A pleasure to meet you my lord, I have heard so much about you." Iona said breathlessly, flashing a bright smile at Aedan.

"Oh don't look now but I think that Iona has a crush on your boy." Lady Landra giggled.

"Landra, you're embarrassing the poor girl." His mother rescued Iona who had turned red at Lady Landra's remark.

"Oh sorry dear." Lady Landra apologised, ushering her away in the direction of the library. Aedan shook his head as they left, she was a good hearted woman but Lady Landra rarely thought before she spoke.

"Have you seen your father yet?" His mother asked once their guests were out of earshot.

"Yes." Aedan muttered. "He told me that he and Fergus get to ride off to battle while I am stuck in here."

"Aedan." His mother chided him. "We can't have you all riding off to battle, someone has to stay here and make sure the Teyrn is ruled in your father's absence."

"Ah." Aedan groaned as he realised why he was being left behind, his parents had always felt that he did not focus enough effort on learning how to rule a Teyrn and this was their attempt to force him to take on some responsibility. He had never seen why they insisted so, Fergus was the heir to the Teyrnir and he was far more adept at it then Aedan could ever hope to be, his own talents were all to be found on the battlefield.

"Aren't you looking forward to it?" His mother asked sweetly.

"Honestly? No, I'm not. I rubbish at ruling and there's little point in me learning when both Fergus and Oren are ahead of me in the line of succession, I'm a warrior and I should be on the battlefield." Aedan bit back any further comments, not wanting to say anything he'd later regret.

"Aedan." His mother snapped. "You are the son of a Teyrn and as such you have responsibilities, you can't go off gallivanting around the country forever like you were in one of Nan's legends."

"I might if I joined the Grey Wardens, by all accounts they'd love to have me." Aedan snapped back, angered by the jab.

"Tell me you haven't got that idea into your head." His mother sighed sadly at Aedan's obstinate expression. "You remind far too much of your father when he was younger, headstrong and thirsty for adventure."

"And he got his adventure." Aedan pointed out though his temper had been diffused by the worry in his mother eyes when he had mentioned joining the Wardens.

"Let's just leave this till your father and Fergus are back safe and sound from the battle." She told him, pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you my darling boy, you know that?"

"Of course Mother." Aedan said softly, extricating himself from the hug.

"Is that blood all over your armour?" He heard her ask sharply but he was already beating a quick retreat to the shelter of the library.

"Sorry I didn't catch that?" He lied as he slipped round the corner and into the library, out of sight and with any luck, out of mind.

"We're just going to lay low in here for a bit, so keep quiet." He told Dog, who Aedan would have sworn nodded in reply. He perused the bookshelves for a while, steering well clear of Aldous, his old tutor, who was attempting to teach the castle's children about the history of the Cousland family. He spied Darrien looking around his grandfather's personal collection and smiled softly as he remembered Iona, the beautiful lady-in-waiting would be a more than adequate diversion while he waited for his mother to disappear. Stepping into the side room where his grandfather had kept his favourite tomes, he smiled as Dog bounded ahead of him to greet Iona, his mabari obviously just as impressed with Iona as he was.

"Hello."

"Hello my lord." She smiled shyly.

"How are you finding Highever?" He asked, taking a seat on one of the tables not covered in piles of books.

"It's very nice, everyone I've spoken to speaks very highly of your father. It reflects well on him that he treats everyone, even elves, with such respect, many are not so kind."

"Most nobles could use a swift kick." Aedan chuckled at the scandalized expression that flitted across Iona's face before she too giggled, her blues eyes seeming to sparkle as she laughed. "Are elves treated well in Bann Loren's lands?"

"Yes, though our alienage is not quite so large as the one you have here. If I may ask a question?"

"Go ahead." Aedan smiled kindly.

"Your mother, she does not have a lady-in-waiting?"

"No, though if she were to get one like you I would definitely encourage it." Aedan smiled, deciding that he liked the way her cheeks flushed slightly when she was embarrassed.

"Oh…that's…I'm nothing special my lord." Aedan did not push the point any further, not wanting to cause any undue embarrassment.

"Any family back home?"

"Just my daughter…oh…erm." Iona seemed embarrassed to mention her, most likely believing that Aedan would not care to hear about her daughter.

"I bet she has your beautiful eyes." Aedan said gently, enjoying the soft smile that lit up her features as he complimented.

"She does, everyone says that she looks just like me, I'm the only one who sees her father in her." A sad smile crossed her face at the mention of the father, though her smile returned as Aedan lay a comforting hand on hers.

"I was going to suggest we meet up later, to have a more _intimate _chat but if you not…"

"No." Iona said hurriedly. "I mean I'd love to get to know you _intimately_." She leaned in close so that Aedan could smell her perfume. "If I come to your room later would that be acceptable?" She whispered in his ear.

"Very." Aedan murmured. Glancing over he saw that Dairren's attention was completely absorbed in a hefty red book so he tilted his head forward and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Call me Aedan." He grinned as she leaned forward to kiss him once more.

"And I will see you later." Iona cooed, sweeping past Aedan with a smirk plastered on her pretty features.

"Come on Dog, we really need to deliver that message to Fergus, no more distractions." He was aware that he had a big goofy smile on his face but he didn't care as left the library and climbed the gentle slope up to the Cousland Family Suite.

"Father will you bring be back a sward?" Aedan heard Oren's voice ask the question excitedly as he drew near to his brother's room.

"That's sword Oren." He heard Fergus's good natured chuckle as he corrected his son. "And yes I'll bring you back the biggest one I can find."

"Sure that's wise." Aedan chuckled as he entered the room. "The biggest sword I've ever seen was twice the size of Oren."

"Really?" Oren exclaimed, his eyes going wide at the thought of it.

"Hey little brother, come to wish me farewell as I go off to slay the darkspawn?" Aedan grinned at teasing, it was impossible to stay mad at Fergus.

"Sure you remember which end of the sword to hold?" Aedan shot back. "Father asked me tell you that you should take the men and march tonight. He and the Arl will leave tomorrow."

"So the Arl's men are delayed." Fergus sighed exasperatedly. "You'd think the Arl's men were walking backwards. Well I'd better get off then, so many darkspawn to slay."

"I hope you weren't planning to leave without saying goodbye." Aedan heard his father's deep baritone and spun round to see him stroll into the room with an arm round his wife's waist. If the wide smile on his face was any indication then this had been his father's plan all along.

"You will be careful won't you Fergus?" Eleanor Cousland asked as she hug her son tightly.

"Don't worry." Fergus chuckled. "No Darkspawn can best me."

"I'll be praying for you every day. The Maker sustain and preserve us all, watch over our sons, husbands and fathers and bring them safely back to us." Oriana intoned.

"And bring us ale and wenches while you're at it." Fergus added. "For the men of course." He explained as Oriana glared at him.

"What's a wench, is that what you use to get water out of the well?" Oren asked innocently, Aedan was struggling to contain his laughter so now both he and Fergus were on the receiving end of withering glances from the Cousland women.

"A wench is woman who serves ale…or a woman who drinks too much ale." Aedan's father explained, he too earning a glare.

"Bryce." Eleanor exclaimed. "Maker it's like living with a pack of small boys." Laughter met the remark as everyone relaxed, enjoying what might be last time the family was together for a long time.

"So what's this I hear about a Grey Warden?" Fergus asked when the laughter had subsided.

"He's here to test Ser Gilmore." Aedan exclaimed.

"Oh? If I were a Grey Warden then I'd want to recruit you little brother?" Fergus chuckled.

"Perhaps that would get me into battle." Aedan quipped with a sideways glance at his parents.

"Aedan." His father sighed. "There's no need to rush into such a life altering decision."

"But if it is a Blight then Grey Warden will be needed." Aedan protested.

"_If _it is a Blight and that is a big if, then we will consider like a family of stature should." His father said slowly and Aedan knew better than to push the issue anymore.

"Aw is my baby brother annoyed that he won't be marching off to battle." Fergus laughed.

"Good luck being cold, wet and muddy." Aedan stuck out his tongue. "Meanwhile I will be warm, dry and…not alone."

"You sly dog." Fergus laughed. "It's that elven lass who came with Lady Landra, don't you tell me it isn't." He laughed even harder as Aedan shifted uncomfortably under his parent's gaze. Finally after more jokes, prayers and teasing, Fergus kissed his wife and hugged Oren before striding out to see to his men. Aedan's parents went off to see to their respective guests and Oriana began to settle Oren for the night. For his part Aedan retired to his room and began to clean his mail, hoping that Iona would not leave it too long before she snuck into his room.

* * *

"Ready to go again?" Aedan opened his eyes to see Iona's blue ones staring into his.

"Again?" He laughed. "You'll be the death of me."

"Oh well if you're not man enough." Iona teased him, she had only grown in confidence as the night had progressed. Aedan rolled over and silenced any further words with a searing kiss, his hand sliding down her body until it could slide inside her. Iona ground against his hand, pulling him closer so that she could deepen the kiss. Her body arched and shuddered as an orgasm rocked her body, her cry muffled by Aedan's lips.

"Your turn." She whispered in his ear, flipping their bodies so that she was now on top and pinning Aedan's arms to the duvet. She ground against Aedan's hardened length for a few moments, her eyes full of mischief before impatience overcame her and she lowered herself on to him. She rode him until they both crested, exhausted but content. She slumped down on his chest, leaving him inside her as Aedan pulled the cover of them both, the last thing he heard as he slipped into slumber was Iona's whisper.

"Don't think that was the last time tonight."

* * *

The second time he was woken was not as pleasant, Aedan was jerked awake by Dog's angry barking. Aedan opened his mouth to yell at the mabari hound to be silent but the sight of Dog had him rolling out of bed. The mabari was scrabbling furiously at the door, his hackles raised and sharp, white teeth bared angrily. Trusting Dog's instincts as strongly as he did his own, Aedan rushed to his equipment chest, hurriedly tugging on his leather jerkin before pulling his freshly cleaned mail shirt over that. He strapped on a belt, both for a place to store his axe and to gather in the chainmail shirt that dropped down to his mid thighs and secured his shield, emblazoned with the crest of Highever to his left arm. He was pulling his axe off of its place on the wall when Iona awoke, before he could stop her she had pulled open his bedroom door, her eyes still blinking as she tried to shake herself free of the last vestiges of sleep.

"No." Aedan roared as two arrows embedded themselves in her chest, his vision turning red as he charged out of his room like a whirlwind of vengeance. He slammed his shield into the archer, his full weight behind the blow, sending Iona's murderer clattering to the floor in a heap where he was set upon by Dog who lunged for the man's unprotected throat. Aedan's axe dispatched the other, the heavy blow smashing through the leather armour is if were paper. Trusting that Dog would alert him to any more attackers, Aedan rushed back to Iona's side where she drew ragged breaths, each sounding more painful than the last. He had learnt enough of battlefield first aid to know that the wound was fatal and that Iona would be in the Maker's company soon. He saw her mouth move slowly and leaned closer so that he might hear her last words.

"Amethyne." She gasped, her voice so quiet that he could barely make out the words. "Tell Amethyne that I loved her. There…there are 10 sovereigns hidden under a loose stone in fireplace. Please see that my sister…Tara…gets the money. Promise…pr…" Iona's words dissolved into wheezing as she struggled to draw breath.

"I promise." Aedan said solemnly. "On my word as a Cousland, I promise. Rest easy now whether that be with the Maker or the elven gods." He held her hand but it was not long until the life faded from his eyes, he knelt over her body for a short while but fate did allow him to wallow in his grief for long.

"Aedan, Aedan." He heard his mother's desperate cries, hurrying back into the corridor he saw his mother dashing towards him from her quarters at the far end of the hall, relief warring with worry on her face as she saw he was unharmed. "Thank the maker you're alright. Have you seen your father, he never came to bed."

"Howe." Aedan hissed, he had just overturned one of the shields, the crest once hidden by a layer of cloth had been ripped away to reveal the bear of Amaranthine upon it. "He has betrayed us."

"But why?" His mother asked, the disbelief clear in her voice, she had known Howe almost as long as she had known Aedan's father. "Oh god your father must have been with him."

"Oh Maker, no." Aedan ignored his mother's babbling about father for his gaze had moved to Oriana's quarters which lay opposite his own. The door hung askew having been knocked off of one of its hinges, his feet moved forward almost of their own accord. He sunk to his knees, tears welling in his eyes as two bodies came into his view, Oriana had curled around her son, trying to shield from the killing blows even in death.

"Oren." He heard his mother sob behind him as she too found the bodies. "My little baby boy."

"Howe will die for this." Aedan heard his voice say the words tonelessly, as if his body had been drained of all emotion. "I will gut him and watch him die slowly and in agony."

"We…we have to find your father, maybe he can still be saved." His mother said, fresh determination flooding into her voice as she marshalled her grief.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and find Howe on the way." Aedan growled, his fist gripping tight around the haft of his axe as he moved in the direction of the great hall, Maker have mercy on any Howe soldier who got in his way.

The plate armour of the knight was tough, most of the guard's sword blows bouncing off the shiny steels surface, which was why Aedan Cousland favoured the axe. It might not have been a nobleman's weapon but it was to soldier what a hammer was to a blacksmith, the perfect tool for the job. Axes could hook on the rim of a shield and pull it away, leaving the body of an enemy open to attack and axes did not have to break through armour to do damage as the Amaranthine knight discovered, the sound of bone snapping echoing of the walls of the narrow corridor as Aedan's blow bounced of his leg. The next blow was delivered using the pointed tip at the head of the axe, driven up through the armpit, a weak spot of many armours and into the heart of the knight. The band of survivors that had gathered around Aedan and his mother swarmed the rest of the guards, Dog worrying the guards legs and finishing off any unlucky enough to be knocked to the ground.

"We need to hurry, Ser Gilmore will not be able to hold the great hall for long." His mother called out to him, they had met the knight in the great hall where he had informed them of the grievous injury done to Bryce Cousland by Rendon Howe and of the Teyrn's intention to meet them by the entrance to the secret escape tunnel in the larder. Ser Gilmore, loyal to the end, had bravely offered to buy them time to escape along the surviving guards, many of whom had had families sheltering inside the castle walls and had thoughts only for bloody vengeance before they joined their families in death's embrace.

"Just run." Aedan told the surviving guards and servants who he had managed to save. "Look after each other and make it to Denerim, you'll be safe there."

"It would be best if you did not say you worked at Highever, at least until Howe has been brought to justice." His mother added. The assorted soldiers and servants gave their thanks as they filed past Aedan, hurrying to get out of Highever before the Amaranthine soldiers encircled the castle and prevented any further escape. His mother hurried ahead of him as well, anxious to get to his father.

"Bryce." His mother cried as she rushed to her husband's side. Bryce Cousland was propped against the wall, his teeth gritted in pain as blood leaked from his side, adding to the growing pool of blood that had already gathered around him. Aedan watched as his mother knelt in that pool of blood and pulled his father into a tight hug, tears spilling down her face as she held her dying husband close.

"The Arl's men are closing in." A voice said softly Aedan whirling around, axe held at the ready, to find Duncan standing in the doorway. Aedan did not lower his axe, unsure whether the blood dripping from Duncan's sword was from the men of Highever or of Amaranthine.

"Pup…Duncan brought me here, saved me." His father managed to force the words out through what must have been waves of agonising pain.

"I am in your debt then." Aedan nodded gratefully towards the Grey Warden.

"Duncan…will you grant me one favour? Take my wife and son away from here, get them to safety." Bryce Cousland's voice was weak, a shadow of the booming baritone he had just hours ago.

"I can and I will Teyrn Cousland but I fear I must ask for a favour in return. I came here looking for a recruit to fight the Blight and the Blight demands that I leave with one."

"I…I understand." Aedan's father wheezed out the words. "Pup…you have to go with Duncan. The Cousland's have always done their duty and you must do the same. Just…just make sure that Howe dies a painful die."

"I swear." Aedan squeezed his father's hand tight. "Howe will pay for what he's done, I swear it."

"Then go." His father grunted.

"Come on Mother." Aedan tried to pull her away from his father but she pushed him away, a sad smile on her face.

"I'm not coming." She patted the bow that lay beside her. "I will stay here with your father, buy time for you to escape. Any bastard that comes through will get an arrow in the chest."

"No." Aedan snarled. "If I have to drag you out of here Mother I will, I am not leaving you behind." He had lost enough today.

"We need to go." Duncan's tone was respectful but Aedan still whirled around, ready to berate the man. He squared up to the Warden, opening his mouth to yell when a blinding pain erupted from the back of his head, he tried to turn but his body refused to respond to his demands. He swayed slightly and then the world faded in darkness.

* * *

Duncan blinked in surprise as the Teyrna pulled back her bow from where it had struck Aedan, she stared regretfully at his unconscious form on the floor.

"He never would have left me here." She said sadly, eyes red from crying. "But someone needs to buy you time to escape…just tell him…tell him that he will always be my darling baby boy."

"I will." Duncan bowed slightly, thinking to himself that if young Aedan Cousland had inherited even a fraction of the steel his mother had shown then the Wardens would be lucky to have him. They would certainly need his skill and bravery because Duncan had travelled deep into the Korcari Wilds and the scene extent of the Darkspawn horde, because he, like every other Warden across Thedas, had had the Archdemon haunt his dreams. The Fifth Blight was upon them.


End file.
